


From The Stars

by PoutyBats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Cow Abduction, First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, alien keith, farmer lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyBats/pseuds/PoutyBats
Summary: 'It’s not the rising sun, or an annoying rooster that wakes Lance up, no.It’s the sound of a distressed moo that has him sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.'or, Lance finds an alien trying to abduct Kaltenecker.





	From The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off an AU by 'littlecofieart' on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @kiribakushima

It’s not the rising sun, or an annoying rooster that wakes Lance up, no. 

It’s the sound of a distressed moo that has him sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He squints at the clock by his bed, cursing under his breath when he realizes it’s only two in the morning. No human being should be awake this time, especially not when they’re a farmer who already has to wake up painfully early. 

Rolling over, he slips out of bed and into his slippers. He releases a yawn as he makes his way to the kitchen, throat parched. Once there, he opens the fridge and groans at the light that fills the dark room. He pours himself a glass of water, arms moving sluggishly as his body begs him to get back in bed. While he gulps down the water, he lazily gazes out the window into the field. 

Oh. 

Kaltenecker is floating. 

Lance slowly lowers his cup, a dribble of water making its way down his chin as his brain tries to processes what he’s seeing. 

“Holy shit,” he shouts, eyes widening once reality punches him in the face. He throws on his hat and grabs his shotgun off the wall, slamming the front door behind him as he dashes outside. Nothing prepares him for the sight he’s met with. 

Kaltenecker floats above, a strange light covering her body and pulling her up slowly. Unfortunately, that’s not even the worst thing. No, the thing that has Lance regretting ever waking up is the round aircraft where the light is coming from.

Whatever it is, it’s stealing his dearest cow and he’s not about to let that slide. He lifts his gun up and takes a deep breath, firing off an initial warning shot. 

“Hey!” He yells, waving an arm in the air. “Drop the cow, or you’re going down!” 

Whether or not whoever is in the mysterious aircraft hears him, Lance’s demand goes ignored. With a grunt of frustration, Lance readies his gun once again and fires right at the flying object. The first bullet bounces off harmlessly, but that only makes him shoot again. 

Eventually, he must hit some weak spot because the aircraft creaks in the air and the strange light covering Kaltenecker disappears, causing her to fall. Lance yelps and reaches an arm out, but Kaltenecker lands on her feet, chewing grass like it’s just another normal day. 

The sound of rushing wind makes Lance turn his gaze upwards once more, watching the thing in the air spin around a few times before dropping. Lance cries out as the ground shakes on impact, his other cows making noises of concern as they back away. 

Gun still in hand, Lance takes a few steps forward to investigate. He jumps back at the sound of compressed air releasing. His eyes dart around until he notices a door sliding open. He stands his ground, thoughts racing a mile per second. There’s only one reasonable answer for this situation, right? 

Aliens. 

And to think they’re visiting his farm of all things. He can’t tell if he’s proud, or scared out of his mind. A little of both. 

Fingers twitching, Lance swallows thickly as he walks closer, only a couple feet away from the opening. Just as he begins to wonder if anything is even inside, the sound of a dog startles him. Something jumps out and pounces on him so quickly that his grip on his gun loosens and it ends up on a patch of grass a distance away. 

A huge dog with dark blue and white fur -- something that makes Lance blink a few times to make sure he’s not seeing things-- snarls down at him, paws digging into Lance’s chest. Lance winces, retracting his head and sinking back. 

“Whoa boy,” he peeps, “I’m not gonna hurt you!” Lance tries to make himself seem as small as possible. The last thing he wants is to end up as some wild alien dog’s dinner. It’s bad enough this thing seemed to want his cows, but now him? That’s too far. Lance likes living. 

The dog’s ear twitches, eyes burning into Lance’s very soul. After what feels like an eternity, the dog sniffs Lance, head tilting to the side. 

“Good boy,” Lance whispers, slowly bringing a hand up. He scratches behind the dog’s ear and the dog leans into his touch. With a sigh of relief, the dog steps off of him and Lance stands up, shaking out his limbs. “You’re heavy.” 

The dog’s ears perk up, and in a blink it’s gone. Lance squawks, spinning around in a full circle as he looks for the dog’s whereabouts. Just as he’s starting to accept that he’s in some weird dream, it returns, but this time it’s not alone. 

On the dog’s back is something-- someone. Lance’s hand balls into a fist, eager for some kind of defense, but a voice in the back of his head tells him it’s a bad idea to go for his gun with the impossibly fast dog around. Instead, he leans forward to inspect the body, gasping at the sight of purple skin. 

Lance takes a step back and pinches the bridge of his nose, laying out his options. He could walk away and pretend this never happened, but that risks both the lives of his cows and himself. Maybe he could hop onto Kaltenecker and ride into the night and start a new life elsewhere. He glances at Kaltenecker, watching her chew on grass. Something tells him that won’t work. 

With a heavy sigh, Lance beckons the dog forward. “Come on, let’s see what’s wrong with your weird alien owner.” 

The dog runs ahead of him, easily balancing the body on its back with ease. It enters Lance’s house without Lance having to open the door, phasing through it in a display that has him pausing to reevaluate his entire existence. 

Before Lance can regret his choices, he leads the dog upstairs, eyes trailing to the body on its back with every other step. Once they’re in his bedroom, he lifts the body onto his bed. Squinting, Lance gets a good look at the alien. They look around his age, if aliens even age the same way. They look masculine, but Lance has no idea whether or not aliens even have sexes and genders the way humans do. He’s not about to check. 

He sighs heavily, pulling up a chair to sit by them. He ultimately decides that the alien is either a very masculine woman, or a guy with how muscular he appears under his strange bodysuit. Which totally isn’t fair, Lance thinks. How come an alien has a better body than he does?

The alien has oddly cute fluffy ears, almost like a giant cat. They’re as purple as his body, but other than the addition of some fur, the rest of him appears to be quite human. Hell, he even has a mullet for hair. A _mullet_. Who knew aliens would have such bad taste?

Leaning back in his chair, Lance closes his eyes, exhaustion catching up to him. It’s still far too early to start the day. He peeks an eye open, only to see the weird alien dog already sleeping by the foot of the bed. Considering his options, Lance eventually drifts off to sleep. 

He’s not sure how much later it is when a growl wakes him up, causing him to sit up straight from where he has slumped over in his chair. His eyes meet a sea of indigo and he freezes, hands clutching the seat of his chair like it’s a lifeline. The alien is in front of him, a dagger to Lance’s throat. He swallows thickly, not daring to move further. 

“Hey,” he says, and the alien’s eyes widen, ears perking up. Despite his predicament, Lance finds it cute. “I’m not going to do anything, I swear,” he continues, arms trembling with how his fingernails scrape the bottom of his seat. 

The alien narrows his eyes, leaning into Lance’s personal space without hesitation. Lance blinks when the dagger is pulled away. At first Lance almost expects the alien to start sniffing him, but then a hand is slipping into his hair and pulling him forward. He yelps, brain failing to register the soft lips suddenly pressed against his. And oh, that feels strangely nice. 

Almost as soon as it begins, it’s over. The alien pulls away, brows knitted together as he opens and closes his mouth a few times. Lance is in such a daze, that he startles when he hears the other speak. 

“Who are you?” The alien asks, and Lance takes the moment to realize just how close they still are. The alien is practically on top of his lap, and the summer heat isn’t helping Lance ignore each spot that their bodies are touching. 

“Who am I?” Lance’s brain finally catches up, and he stands, causing the other to flail backwards and drop onto the bed. A snarl erupts from the alien’s throat, but Lance mimics it with one of his own. “I can do that too! Listen here buddy, you’re the one who entered _my_ property and tried to steal _my_ cows! You should be answering me!” 

“What?” The alien says, eyes widening as his ears flip back. Damn it, it’s too cute. Lance can already feel his resolve breaking. 

Stomping down his soft side, Lance stands his ground. “You hard of hearing, or something?” 

“Cows,” the alien wonders out loud, “are those what the beasts that create those drinks are called?” 

Lance makes a face, “What?” 

“The black and white ones,” the alien clarifies, and Lance snorts. 

“Yes, those. Those are my cows. And you were trying to steal them.” 

“I didn’t know they could belong to someone,” the alien frowns, and he looks so genuinely upset that Lance feels the remains of his tough guy act evaporate. 

With a sigh, Lance holds a hand out. “I think we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Lance, and I’m a human. You are?” 

The alien looks at his hand warily before surprising Lance by grabbing it and bringing it closer to his face. “I’m Keith. I don’t know how to say what I am in your language.” The alien, Keith, turns Lance’s hand around, examining it like it’s some kind of artifact. 

Trying not to giggle when Keith starts softly pulling his fingers in different directions, Lance clears his throat. “Keith. That’s a pretty underwhelming name for an alien.” 

“Alien?” Keith repeats, letting go of Lance’s hand.

“Yeah, like a being from another planet.”

“By that definition, you are an alien to me.” Keith declares, chin tilted up, daring Lance to challenge his logic. 

Lance chuckles, shrugging. “You got me there, mullet.”

“Mullet?” Keith frowns, reaching up to touch his hair. 

They remain that way, looking each other over with a deep curiosity. Biting his lower lip, Lance settles back down in his seat. “So uh,” he starts, eyes downcast. “Why’d you kiss me, exactly?” 

Keith’s brows rise, searching Lance’s face for a moment before he’s dropping his gaze as well, shoulders hunching up. Lance internally berates himself for bringing up the question at all, but there’s no taking it back. It’s up in the air and they’re going to have to deal with it. Besides, Lance has a right to know. Even if he did enjoy it. Far more than he’d like to admit. 

“Sorry,” Keith interrupts his thoughts, “I did not know the gesture meant such a big deal to your people. I did it in order to understand what you were saying.” Keith takes a deep breath, looking at Lance once more, resignation on his face. “It allowed me to learn your language.” 

“What,” Lance gapes, ignoring the way his chest aches. “That’s crazy, you learned how to speak English just through mouth contact?” 

Keith nods, and Lance briefly wonders if Keith learned Spanish through the kiss-not-kiss as well. He’ll ask later. He’s not sure his heart can take it right now. 

“That’s incredible,” Lance whispers, offering a strained smile. 

A beat passes, and then Keith is glancing away. “It wasn’t bad, though.” 

“Huh?”

“The… kiss.” 

“Oh.” Lance’s mouth parts open, eyes tracing Keith’s face for a lie, and upon seeing none his cheeks heat up. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Keith sounds breathless, and it puts Lance at ease with his own internal battle. He’s glad Keith feels as flustered as he does. 

“Are you hungry?” Lance asks suddenly, making Keith jump at the question. 

“Uh-” Keith starts, but Lance is already standing up and walking out of the room. 

“Wait right there, I’ll get you something to eat!” Lance says, fleeing from the room. 

Lance takes a moment to breathe while he’s in the kitchen, splashing water on his face in the sink. He looks out the window and spots the aircraft in the distance, still very much damaged and in the middle of his field. Kaltenecker and company circle around it like it’s just another everyday obstacle. Ah, how he loves his oblivious cows. 

After preparing a plate full of eggs and bacon, Lance returns to the room and hands over Keith’s breakfast. Lance freezes when he notices the familiar canine by Keith’s feet, leaning into Keith’s hand while he pets it. 

“Oh, it’s back.” Lance says. 

“He was just telling me the condition of my aircraft,” Keith replies to which Lance baulks. 

“You can talk to him?” Lance asks, and Keith huffs, a sound that’s almost like a laugh. 

“His name is Takashi. We have a special bond, that’s all.” 

Keith stares at the food on his lap for a few seconds before he’s practically engulfing everything on the plate. Lance snorts and offers him a glass of milk. Keith brings it up to his nose and sniffs it.With a strange grunt, Keith sips the milk, making a show of smacking his lips together and tasting it. 

Quirking a brow, Lance shifts his weight onto one leg and rests a hand on his hip. “For someone who was trying to steal a cow, you don’t seem to know much about milk.” 

“Milk?” Keith cocks his head to the side. He glares at the cup in his hand. “I thought your cows produced something else.” 

“Oh?” 

“What do you call them,” Keith mumbles, seeming to mentally argue with himself. “They look like milk, but they are not. They are very sweet.” 

Lance hums, “A milkshake?” 

Keith lights up like a Christmas tree. “Yes!”

Connecting the pieces together, Lance bursts out laughing. “Keith, did you try to steal my cow because you just wanted a milkshake?” 

Ears folding back once again, Keith pouts. “Yes.” 

Lance feels tears form in his eyes as he continues to laugh, shaking his head at how ridiculous the situation he’s found himself in is. He has an alien on his bed that just wants a damn milkshake of all things. 

Leaning over, Lance grabs Keith’s hand and pulls him up onto his feet. “Come on, alien boy. I’ll take pity on you and make you what you came here for.” 

Pulling Keith all the way down the stairs feels silly, what with the way Keith stops to pick up every little thing he sees. He startles at the photograph of Lance’s family on the wall, commenting on how big his ‘pack’ is. Lance’s heart swells with pride.

Sitting Keith down, Lance sets off on a mission. While he’s adding ice cream into the blender, Takashi barks, making Lance nearly drop the spoon in his hand. He shoots a look at the dog, but Takashi simply huffs. They share a lingering stare for a few seconds before Takashi is barking again and jumping at him. Lance squawks and stands his ground, ready to catch the dog, but the weight never hits him. Instead, Lance turns around and sees Takashi through the window, running after Kaltenecker with his tail wagging happily. 

Aliens. They’re all weird. 

When he glances at Keith, he has his mouth covered with his hand, failing to cover his amused smile. Lance sticks his tongue out at him which makes Keith laugh, and Lance’s chest tightens instantly. He decides he’ll have to make Keith laugh more. 

Once the milkshake is finally done, Lance hands it over with a grin. Keith sniffs it and then his eyes are shining. He practically inhales the drink, and once he’s done he’s giving Lance a look that has the farmer squealing inside. 

Keith’s giving him freaking puppy eyes. _Puppy eyes_.

Not hesitating for another second, Lance fills the cup again and Keith purrs. Lance just about passes out when he realises that, yes, Keith is actually purring. No exaggeration. 

He takes a seat across from Keith and the two of them take each other in in silence. Lance sketches the shape of Keith’s ears into his memory, fingers twitching at the desire to feel them. He wonders if they’re as soft as they look. 

“Thank you,” Keith says, abruptly bowing his head. Lance blinks. 

“Huh?” 

“For the milkshake,” Keith explains, “and for not taking advantage of me while I was weak.” 

Lance flails, “Of course, it’s fine! Just uh, you know. Try not to steal anymore cows. Trust me, buying a milkshake is far easier than making one from scratch anyway.” 

Keith doesn’t respond immediately, ears drooping down and then up again. “Will you make me more?” 

“You’re not done with your second one,” Lance chuckles. 

“No,” Keith shakes his head, “I mean, another time.” 

Oh.

“Oh,” Lance swallows. They gaze at each other, Lance trying to figure this strange alien boy out. “Yeah, I mean, if that’s what you really want. You sure you want to stay here on earth for a milkshake?”

Keith makes a strained noise, “Trust me, it’s nicer here than where I’m from.” 

“I see.”

“If you’re not okay with that-”

“No,” Lance stops him, “I’m fine with making you as many milkshakes as you want! I don’t mind at all!” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lance smiles, and Keith does the same. “Uh, about your aircraft.”

“What about it?”

“It’s still broken.”

“Oh. Yeah, I suppose it is.” 

Lance bites the inside of his cheek, trying to find the courage to keep talking. “Do you wanna stay here while you work on fixing it?” 

Keith’s eyes widen, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Lance chuckles, “I mean, how often do random Cuban farmers get to harbor aliens from outer space.”

A small laugh escapes Keith and Lance mentally pats his own back. 

Keith drinks the rest of his milkshake and Lance watches as he savors the taste, eyes closed and looking far more peaceful than an alien with deep yellow sclera and sharp canine teeth should. When Keith is done, he pushes his glass away from him and stares down at the table. It’s not long before his gaze meets Lance’s and he’s giving him the puppy eyes again. 

Lance groans. 

Aliens man.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I don't agree with assuming one's gender just by looking at them, but for the sake of the story let's just say Lance guessed right. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
